Rough Waters
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Asuka/Shinji, one-shot. This is continued after End of Evangelion, about how Asuka and Shinji deal with their situation and each other. Somewhat OOC, and definitely very old. Proceed with extreme caution.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion in any way, shape, or form.

**Author's Note**: After not looking at this for years and then coming back to it… I am _appalled_ at the quality. So, after proofreading it **lightly** and getting rid of the glaring errors and such… here you go. Just know that a thirteen-year-old who is now twenty wrote this. Good luck reading this.

* * *

**_Rough Waters_**

October 26, 2002

* * *

As the red, blood like waters of the shore come in and out, making an almost soothing noise to the young pilots, the male, out of two people who lay stranded on the beach, opens his eyes. The boy looks around, searching for whatever was left of Tokyo-3, or whomever he was left with. He saw Rei hovering above the shore, and as he blinked, she vanished into thin air.

As he searched the area within eyesight, a glimpse of red flashed before his eyes. He turned his head quickly so that whatever he was looking at would not vanish like the other pilot had done. He saw her injuries. A bandage was on her eye, and her arm in somewhat of a cast. He heard her get brutally injured over the intercom, but he never thought it would turn out like this. He got up somewhat and was on his knees. He turned to face the girl completely and thought of all the anger and hatred that was filled up inside her, he was overcome with rage and he kneeled on the girl and started choking her. Her eyes opened immediately and she was just lying there. After a moment of this, she held up her arm and slowly caressed his face. He immediately stopped and started crying on top of her. She couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the boy, but her pride was still in tact.

"How disgusting."

He got off her slowly and started to walk in an even pace along the shoreline.

She started to panic somewhat, thinking that she will be left alone forever.

"Wait...." she said while trying to sit up, but failing and falling and hitting the back of her head.

"Shiest!" she yelled out to no one in particular while trying to rub the back of her head with her broken arm, not feeling it in the cast.

"Ow, she started crying, "Why the hell does this have to happen to me..."

He turned around to look at her.

"Why did you come back..."

She didn't reply.

"Why did you come back?" he said in a stronger voice.  
"I don't know! I just did.... it was pain… then hope.... then here... I just didn't want to die, Shinji.... I didn't want to leave," she trailed off to a whisper that was inaudible.

"What?"

"Never mind. That isn't important. We need to find shelter.... we need to survive. " He nodded slowly.

"We don't know what's out there anymore, and we don't know..." she trailed off again seeing the Evangelion Units and the giant corpse out in the water.

"Oh Unit two..."

Shinji looked over there to where Eva Unit Two was and a wave of sickness fell upon him.

"Asuka, we need to get out of here. Do you think you can stand up at all?" he said while looking at her full of concern.

"I don't feel like standing whatsoever. I have no feeling in my lower body."

"Can I..." he gestured at her arms to possibly help her up.

She looked up at him, nodding slowly, "I need to practice walking again anyhow." He nodded in response while trying to help her up.

She had a little power in her legs, so she forced herself up with barely any help from him at all. She tried to take a step cautiously to see what would happen with that being a success. She took a couple of steps with Shinji close behind, keeping his arms up in case she had fallen.

"It's OK, I think got the hang of this again..." she looked back at him admiring her. "We should go find shelter," she suggested.

"All right."

They walked off the beach and to the streets that weren't destroyed. They saw their old school in rubble, their old apartment complex was somewhat fallen, but they could get in there if they needed anything of theirs. They decided it would be best if they would stay at a vacant apartment, never been rented out to anyone, or so it seemed. They walked up to the apartment and opened the door. Since the impact of the angels, no one seemed to lock their doors anymore. They entered the apartment and there was a kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom -- with one bed. That started up an argument on the spot.

"I am getting the bed!"

"Who said you could get it?"  
"I did!"

"Why should you get it?"

"Cause' I said so!"

"I'm only letting you have it because you're injured!!" he stormed out of the room saying while he was about to leave the house,

"I'm going to find some food! Stay here!"

"Where else am I supposed to go...?" she whispered to no one as he closed the door.

He walked down to one of the local convenient stores and picked up a weeks worth of supplies. Including a little first aid kit to tend to Asuka's wounds. He grabbed a basket and put all of the items he had gathered and placed on the counter. Since it was day out, he could see, even if the lights were out. He rummaged through a fridge in there and got a bunch of water bottles to keep clean with, since all the water pipes were either rusted or severed. Back at their little apartment, Asuka was sitting on the bed, which with their luck, had been covered with a nice warm, clean bedspread and sheets. She lay back on the bed and sighed. 'Why had I come back?' she thought to herself. 'I thought he had to choose someone to take back with him.... but, why me? He could have taken Rei… or Misato.... but me? I'm a worthless, heartless bitch, whom no one likes—except some perverted boys who have wet dreams about me. This is much different. Shinji has somewhat grown a backbone through this. He sometimes amazes me. Even though I ridicule him… I should show some compassion. I should treat him better.... I should tell--." Her thoughts got cut off by the front door of the apartment opening and closing and him coming into the bedroom.

"I got some supplies. They should last a week or two. I also got some water to drink and bathe with..." He placed the items on the counter in the kitchen after leaving Asuka in the other room.

"Thank you." she bowed her head down to him.

"What for? I've been horrible to you. You shouldn't even want to look at me," he said remembering what he had done in the hospital when he had exposed her. He walked out of the room and onto the balcony they had. It was getting dark out, so you could see the stars in the sky starting to appear. She got up off the bed, and slowly followed him out.

"What… what did you do?"

"Too horrible to even think about," he said with a disgusted face, he continued, "I am so fucked up."

"What did you do?" she exclaimed while spinning him around to face her.

"Nothing!"

"It can't be nothing because you wouldn't have brought it up in the first place."

"But you'd never want to talk, or look at me again."

"It's not like you jacked-off or something when I was in there--" she trailed off looking at the seriousness in his face.

Her face was full of confusion, and then it hit her. He had actually done it when she was in the hospital. She decided it was best to not make anything worse out of the situation and just walk away, and that's what she did. Not with an angry face on or anything. Just walked out with a solemn look plastered on her face.

He looked surprised. He was braced for a slap, punch, kick, or even verbal abuse! But she had acted like an adult. Stopped the bickering, and took matters into her own hands.

"Shinji Ikari get your ass in here!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he said obediently and walked into the room. "Now, what you did was wrong, we all know that. But I'm feeling a little bit better now, so as your reward for getting us food and shelter. I give you the bed, with me in it, and with whatever happens in it tonight." she winked at him and went into the kitchen, leaving him in awe.

"Wh-What?" he stammered while following her into the kitchen.

"You should be mad at me! You should hit me or something… to make yourself feel better! Call me an idiot like you always do! Just do something to show me that you hate me!" he looked at her as she ate some chips.

"I don't hate you," she said, mouth full.

"But... what did you mean by that... that last thing you said?"

"I mean, if we ever do.... _you know_… I'll allow it."

"But, how can you be so calm about this? And even cheery! We are the last two people on earth Asuka! Adam and Eve, the last remaining survivors! This isn't some picnic you know!"

"I know that!" she snapped back at him, breaking out of her mood. "I wanted to make the best out of it, but now Mr. Lets dampen the mood is being a poor sport!"

"Huh?"

"Just live with it! Damn!"

"Sorry," he apologized with his head down.

"Stop apologizing, it gets annoying after a while. Now, what do you want to eat?" she rummaged through the basket pulling out an assorted variety of snacks.

"I'm not hungry," he stated, walking back over to the balcony.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she had asked after following him there, looking up at the sky. He nodded. But he wasn't thinking about the sky. He was thinking of how much he actually loved her, how much he wanted her to come back. He was so glad that she had come back. He turned around almost instantly and gave her a hug.

"Uh, what was that for?"

"Thank you so much for coming back. You don't know how much I need you." He said it before it could actually register in his mind.

She thought for a second, 'He cares? Who knew?' She smiles briefly and returned the hug.

"You don't know how much I wanted to come back."

He smiles briefly while looking out over the balcony, and his mood darkened.

"You know." she glanced over the balcony. "We should travel around and explore all of Tokyo-3. Like, NERV HQ and things like that."

Thinking about what happened with Misato, and all of the Rei clones.... it totally freaked him out thinking about that once again. He shuddered at the thought.

Noticing a change in his mood, she decided to figure out what was the matter with this boy who stood across from her, closing his eyes, trying to shield out the horrible memories.

"What. What's wrong." she looked at him with concern.

"I need to ask you a question." He opened his eyes and glanced her way, making her feel uncomfortable with him looking at her like that.

She looked directly in his eyes and replied, "What would that question be?"

"What.... what was it like in a coma?" he asked, not paying attention to the sudden darkness in the mood.

"It was just a void, a nothing. It was just me talking to another version of myself, conversing about why I wanted to live, what I have to live for. I had to show myself, the other me that I was worth the time and space that I had taken up in the world. I guess I proved that because I am back here with you now."

"I was in the cage when I heard Maya yell over the intercom that you were attacked by the remaining EVA series, even though you demolished them first. What pushed you to take on all of them?"

"I finally found out that my mama was with me all along, helping me through and through. I needed that boost to up my synch ratio and I was able to fight." She glanced down at her clasped hands, fidgeting in her lap. She sighed and glanced back up at him.

"It was so painful, knowing that I may never see your sweet," she blushed, "face again. And… the Lance of Longinus in my eye." She caressed the eye patch on her head. "It still hurts. I can feel the spear still in my head, Shinji." She coughed slightly, feeling her forehead, feeling that it was somewhat hot; she closed her eyes and sighed, trying to relieve herself from whatever pain from her head. Her head was like a balloon; she could barely feel it on her neck. She had a massive headache coming on, so all of her head was in pain, pure mind splitting pain. She sat down on one of the lawn chairs that were left on the porch, and covered her forehead with her hand and moaned in pain slightly. Shinji, seeing her in pain, bent over and felt her forehead and seeing how hot it was, went into the little apartment, and found an old towel in the bathroom and got a water bottle and poured some water on the towel to make it damp. He walked out to where she was and put it lightly on her forehead to relieve the pain. Seeing it was working by the relieved look on her face, he took off the towel and kissed her forehead softly. She opened her eyes slowly, and she had a hint of a smile on her face.

"What was that for?" she asked softly, not wanting to stir up any more pain in her head.

"For a sick little girl needing comfort." He smiled. She smiled back in response.

"You feeling a bit better?" he asked concerned about her health status.

She nodded slowly, with a strained look on her face.

"Much better." she breathed in sharply and held her head. Shinji immediately put the towel up to her forehead once again, and she held up her hand to hold it herself.

He smiled like a parent looking down at his child. That idea came to his head. He was like her caretaker now. He was almost like Misato was. Her guardian. He thought of his responsibility, but blew off the thought that she would be a little child around him.

"Come on." He paused briefly, looking down at the pain struck girl. "Lets get you inside. You need your sleep. You definitely need it."

She opened her eyes slowly and coughed, getting a little bit of her pride back, but lashing out at him in an unkind way. He took her arm and as he did she pulled away coldly.

"I don't need your help! I am perfectly capable of getting up by myself!" she got up and she was in visible pain, but she didn't really care. As she was sitting there, she had just gotten a bitter taste of reality.

He remembered the way she used to be. Then he wanted to make things clear.  
"Asuka." He said in a stern voice to get her attention and keep it towards him. She turned around with a normal look on her face.

"What?" she put her remaining hand on her hip.

He shook his head.

"I want you to know, I like you like this. Being nice to me, but being you still. You know and I know that you don't like yelling."

She knew he was right.

"What's your point?"

"Please live with it, live with me. For who you are, I lo-" he stopped in mid-sentence because he was about to spill his secret to her.

"What… what was that?"

He sighed. He might as well get this over with now.

"I love you for that. More than a brother or sister would love each other. More than a mother would love her child, probably more then anything in the world. I love you. Even though you don't love me back, I'll get over it. Just live with it. You know, if we are supposed to live together, alone for a long time, I suppose the only good thing is to just get…" he was caught off guard with Asuka kissing him passionately on the lips. This kiss was much better than the one before. That kiss where she had been holding his nose. Not that comfortable for poor Shinji. They continued this for a couple of minutes, and when they had to get air, mostly Shinji because he could barely register this in his mind. When they finally broke apart, he finished his sentence.

"Along." he still had a surprised look on his face. He was astonished with the action that just went on a few seconds ago.

"I love you, too, but I'm sorry. I have always been so stubborn when it comes to loving someone. Since I lost most of the people I loved, I was afraid to love again. Since you and I are the only people left on the Earth, I suppose it was meant to be." She smiled casually and laid down on the bed.

"Now, if you don't mind leaving, I think this girl needs her beauty sleep." She giggled.

"I don't think you need it one bit."

She blushed. The third time he had ever seen her done that. He was sure that she meant for him to scram for her to think. So he took the hint and left giving her a kiss on her forehead when she was all settled into the bed.  
That night was quiet because Asuka was sleeping calmly in their new bed. It wasn't that bad out, so Shinji fell asleep on one of the lawn chairs that were on the balcony. In the morning Asuka was the first to wake. She opened her eyes groggily. She yawned and slowly and cautiously got out of bed not to whack any of her injuries that she had. Or to make any more injuries that she will by carrying around with her for a pretty long time. She yawned again and starting searching the little house for her partner. She smiled finally reaching the balcony and seeing him fast asleep. She walked up to him quietly and starting kissing him behind his ear. She purred softly into it, trying to wake him up slowly and sexily. It was a good way to get up in the morning.

He mumbled something and opened his eyes slowly, trying to avoid the most light that he could get in them. He yawned and looked to see her smiling next to him.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning beautiful." She blushed once again. "What do you feel like doing today?" she asked. She was hoping for something, well, if you were her, what would that something be? As I was saying, she was hoping for that 'oh so special' something but he thought of another idea.

"You remember before when you said about going to NERV HQ?" Her mood dampened, she wanted to have some fun, not remember tragic events that took place only a few nights before.

"Yeah." she said almost silently.

"Why don't we check that out? You know, see if anything of ours is still there. Or anything for that matter."

"Right." She agreed and whispered something in his ear. He blushed a dark red and chuckled softly.

She left the room and they got ready to go to NERV HQ. Shortly after, about an hour to be exact, they were on their way to the triangular shaped building that destroyed some people's lives. An uneasy topic came up.

"Since, uh, I was in the coma. What happened with the 17th angel? I heard it was really bad for you."

Shinji stopped right in his tracks; he hadn't known that she knew about it. Besides, he was simply surprised that she actually brought the topic up in the first place.

"Um, yeah."

"What was the name of it again?" she paused, trying to remember, "Ka… Kaworu? Or something like that."

"Yes, that was his name. He was the pilot that… replaced you."

"He was in _my_ unit two? _Mine?_"

"Calm down, Asuka. He just used it to fight against me."

She thought about it for a second.

"I think I remember something. It was vague, but I could hear you saying something to me. I think it was another I'm sorry, Asuka, but it was for a reason. Did you actually say something to me?"

He nodded. "Yea, because I had to fight it and somehow I knew I was fighting you on some basis."

She nodded in reply. "I see." She looked at something that caught her eye. "Is that NERV?"

"Looks it, let's go check it out. Now, if it IS actually NERV, don't be scared. A lot of killing went on. Along with my father, Misato, Ritsuko, and mostly everyone, including Maya, Hyuuga, and Makoto."

She gasped. "Did you see them all get killed?"

"No. Only Misato."

Tears stung her eyes.

"M-Misato?"

He nodded sadly.

"She got shot by one of the men that were running around NERV killing everyone in sight. They were going to get me, but Misato got them first."

"God, how I miss everybody… Hikari, even the two other stooges... I miss everything, even homework! Well, not so much homework. I mean, I miss how the world was. I wish we were normal! Like nothing of this had happened!" While she was ranting and raving Shinji thought about it for a second. What if he was normal? What would it be like? Somewhat he wished he were normal, not losing his mother in a freak accident, having to fight monstrous beings called angels; he could have been a normal child. But he probably wouldn't have met Asuka. So, he was somewhat happy with not being normal. But, she would have the most grief, her mother.

He trailed off in thought because he never actually got the whole story, only a little bit when Asuka told him she was talking to her step-mother on the phone. He never knew what happened with her. He heard rumors that she had killed herself, and Asuka herself witnessed it. It must have been horrible. It was to be said that he actually witnessed his mother's disappearance.

"Me too." he finally agreed. "I wish I was normal."

She nodded. They finally reached what they thought NERV was. They gasped at how many corpses were surrounding the rubble that was a building that where they used to work. Asuka looked at it in awe.

"Do you think this is NERV?"

He nodded. "Yea. I saw it just before, you know."

"Yeah." she looked at the corpses on the ground and shuddered. "Are you sure you want to do this, Shinji?" she said afraid of what might happen.

"It was your idea in the first place." He reminded her.

"Yeah. I know. Does it have to be so scary?"

He shrugged and continued walking to the building. She felt scared being left alone, so she quickly got caught up with him.

"You know." he said without looking back at her totally forgetting about her obsession with Kaji a while back, "we never did find out what happened to Kaji."

She stopped where she was walking and turned around. He noticed something wrong and turned around himself.

"What's wrong?"

"Kaji." her shoulders began to move up and down as she started sobbing in memory of her beloved crush.

"Sorry. I forgot."

She sniffed, "It's ok."

"I know it's not. Just come on and lets investigate." He said while taking her hand and guiding her to the entrance.

They walked into the building, seeing all the decapitated persons lying on the ground, Asuka grasped onto Shinji's arm tightly, trying to avoid any harm that might come her way. They finally reached the entrance where you are supposed to slide your I.D. tag and gain access. Shinji remembered how they got to the base when the power was out. He quickly pointed that out to her and went up to the door. Seeing she couldn't turn the wheel without both of her arms and any strength whatsoever, she stood back and watched.

She could feel something again. Something that would have given help to her for a while now, but she had lost it when she was battling the rest of the EVA series. Her eye. Since it has been around a week since she was attacked. She could feel her eye open. Normally. So that she could see out of it once again.  
"Shinji." she whispered.

"Hmm?" he turned around and looked at her.

"I. I am going to try to take the eye patch off. So, if it looks kind of demented, tell me. Okay?"

He nodded in response as she started to peel the eye patch off. Her eye didn't look injured at all. Her eyelid was closed to avoid any harm from sunlight.

She closed both of her eyes and said to Shinji in a calm voice,

"Okay. I'm going to open it now." she opened both of her eyes and looked at Shinji. Who just looked back at her and smiled.

"Anything messed up at all?" she asked scared of what his answer might be. She still wanted to look normal in the eyes of her true love. Even though she wouldn't admit that yet. She was still trying to get over the whole, 'I'm one of the last people on Earth and I got left with him, out of all people.' Millions of questions soared through her head. Like, how would they survive? Would they ever see their friends again? How would they recreate the world that was destroyed before their very own eyes? How would they do it?? Would they survive the next day? A year? Even a month? The most important question they went through her head. Will I ever be able to take a shower again? She drifted back to reality and Shinji was calling her name.

"Asuka? Asuka!"

She shook her head to snap herself out of her trance. "So-Sorry... drifted off there."

"You scared the shit out of me!"

She bowed her head down, "Sorry!" she said with true feeling.

He smiled seeing that she was okay, he replied, "It's all right. I opened the door."

She looked over to the open door and to the man who opened it for her.

She smiled fluttering her eyes, "Thanks, idiot."

He laughed at that because she hadn't called him that for so long.

They walked through the place, stepping over lifeless corpses, Asuka almost gagging at the sight of one.

"Shinji!" she pointed to a body after closing her eyes.  
He gasped as he saw who it was. Misato.

He looked over and saw that the elevator was there. Where they shared an 'adult' kiss, and where she pushed him off to safety. He felt tears stinging his eyes. He heard sobbing and saw Asuka fall to her knees and cry in mourning for their deceased guardian. He starting crying as well, he hadn't cried since they were at the deserted beach, he felt sorry now too.

He could hear Asuka muttering, "Why did you have to go? You were like another mother to me." she started to cry uncontrollably.

Shinji leaned over and started to pull Asuka up onto her feet. He tried to comfort her.

"Come on, Asuka. We should leave. She's in a better place now."

"With all of the other people I love! All except you!"

"She died taking a bullet in her arm for me. It was my fault. I should have gotten to the cage earlier."

"It's not your fault. She chose to save you."

"But she was our guardian. She had to do it."

"No she didn't, she was more of a guardian to us. She was like a mother. She was kind and considerate. She was always in control. I was never, and neither were you. She was the real boss."

"I know."

"She loved us, cared for us. Do you think the wanted to take us in to live with her in the first place?"

"No."

"True, but she grew to love us."

"Yes." He nodded knowing that was the truth. "Lets go. We should investigate more."

"All right." She agreed while following him through the hallways.

They walked and walked for around twenty minutes, when Asuka asked Shinji a question to break the silence.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Not sure. I know it's November. That's all."

"Oh, okay. Is it past the 24th?"  
"Most likely, why?"

"No reason."

"No, why?"

"I wanted to know if I'm 16 or not."

"Oh. I know for a fact I am, not sure about you though, maybe we can find something out."

She nodded and they made it to central dogma.

If this was a month ago, they would have had a special pass to get through the door, but now, the door was so loose Shinji just kicked it down. He had gotten stronger, Asuka observed. She was noticing all new things about him. She noticed something that she was not supposed to, something very 'prized' to a man if you catch my drift.

They walked into the room where Rei was born. Asuka looked around suspiciously.

"You walk these rooms like you know where you are going."

"I do. Ritsuko took me and Misato down here a while back."

"Why didn't I come?"

"Coma."

She nodded.

"Why does this place look eerily familiar?"

"This is where Rei was born, or should I say, created."

"Created?"

"Yeah, she… wasn't that human."

"What? I knew something was wrong with that girl from day one!"

He shook his head at her sudden outburst.

"We need to continue on. Lets go."

They walked trough the rooms where the many Rei clones used to be. Then they finally got to the room where Adam, the first angel was before Rei combined with it to make a super natural being. They saw a blonde scientist's lifeless body laying in the LCL. Asuka gasped.

"Ritsuko."

"Come on, lets see where other." he trailed off looking back at Asuka trying to get into a coffin-like crate.

"I know he's in there! I can feel it!"

"Who?"

She opened it and immediately fell onto her knees.

"Get me out of here Shinji. I can't stand being here anymore."

"What has gotten you so..." he trailed off, seeing Kaji's corpse in it. His body covered with a type on blanket, his face, looking serene and peaceful.

"Come on Asuka. We need to get out of here." He noticed that she was lying on the floor. "Asuka?" he noticed she had either fainted or passed out. He decided that it was too much for her and him himself so he picked her up and traveled out of the retched building that maimed their lives forever. When he finally found his way back to their little apartment, he was exhausted with carrying her because she had gained some weight since when they left, or it was just his arms giving out on him. He went into the house and laid her down on their bed. He glanced down at his sleeping beauty. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips and looked over her. She was a beautiful young woman. She had legs that could go for miles, beautiful hair, thighs, eyes, lips… breasts. He blushed at the thought. He knew he was still the same when it came to her. He still loved every inch of her. Even when she was bossy and always pissed off all the time, he still loved that little girl that was abandoned when she gained her ego. Even when she was teasing him with thermal expansion, he knew she got a kick out of insulting him and that boosted her ego, he let her do it even though it hurt him in the process. He didn't like it when Touji or Kensuke called her a demon and other nasty insults. He still enjoyed her presence. He stood watching her for a couple more minutes and then he went onto the little balcony and sat down on one of the chairs. He thought about their trip back to NERV HQ. He wondered how it stayed in almost perfect condition after 3rd impact. He had a sudden urge to go check on Asuka. He had a feeling she was up already. He heard drawers open and drawers close, he walked into the room to find a half naked Asuka. Her back was to him so she couldn't see him. But she heard him come in, and she wasn't insecure about having him watch her change into some other clothes that the woman had here before. It looked like a married couple used to live there before the 3rd impact. She finally spoke to him and turned around. Giving him a full frontal view.

"Uh." he said while staring right at her breasts.

She shook her head.  
"Silly boy." She slid on a shirt and pants. They were a little big, but anything would do. Plus, she needed a nice warm bath. She yawned and stretched. She looked at Shinji blushing furiously and looking away.

She new he wanted her, in more ways than one. She wanted him too. Then an idea came into her head.

"Shinji? How much water did you get?"

"A whole shopping cart full or it, because I didn't want to go back there for a while."

"Do you think we have enough water for baths?"

"One I think. Not two."

"Oh... well that won't be a problem."

"You can take a bath. I know you love being in a quiet place for a while. I'm going to go out and look around for a while. Ok?"

He nodded. Somewhat unsure of his decision to let her go, but he really wanted to take a bath. Only if he had his SDAT player.

She walked up the hill to where their apartment was before. She saw where the apartment was and she also saw that she could get to their stuff easily. She could get her clothes, his, and some food and something special for him.

She walked up the stairs instead of using the elevator because the electricity was gone and she couldn't get up there anyway. She got to their apartment and she had found the spare key to the apartment, slid it in the slot, and the door popped open.

She walked inside, making sure not to disturb anything, and she walked into her old room. She noticed nothing had moved whatsoever. She grabbed a bag and started shoving some of her clothes in there. Including some shirts, pants, underwear and bras. She also slid in a thong that she had bought in Germany just for fun. She also took some of her most prized possessions: some photos, her diary, and other stuff. She left her room and went into Shinji's. She saw his SDAT player on his table with his headphones attached. She took some of his clothes. She took some of his underwear too, a battery-powered lamp on his desk and left his room. She wanted to take his cello but she didn't have the strength carry it back to their other apartment. She went back into his room and took a watch that was on his desk and left. She went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out most of the food that was in there. She even took a couple beers for the hell of it. She finished and went back into her room to see if she forgot anything important. She put of some socks and sneakers that she had and took off her plug suit completely and got more comfortable without it on. She looked around and grabbed a pack of batteries so that if Shinji's SDAT player's batteries died, they'd always had spares. She didn't know if she would have the strength to bring all of that stuff home. But she knew she had to. She went into the bathroom and got some soap, shampoo, conditioner, a razor, to shave her legs no doubt, and some shaving cream. She left the bathroom and had everything in cloth bags so she knew that they wouldn't rip apart before she got back. Back at the other apartment, Shinji was getting worried. He had been in the bathtub for around a half hour he thought and no sign of Asuka whatsoever. He decided to stay calm, knowing that she would be okay. Soon after he heard the door open and close. He jumped out of the bath to see her in and help her with anything. He forgot one detail.

"Put a towel on, idiot!" she threw him one that she had grabbed back at the other apartment and he quickly wrapped it around his waist.

She smiled and shook her head while setting the stuff down on a table. She started unpacking her stuff and the food.

"Where did you go?"

"Back to the old apartment."

"You got in there? You could have told me and we could have moved up there."

"Nah, I like it better here. Nice and cozy."

"Okay. Did you get any of my stuff?" he said hopefully.

"No." she shook her head.

"You didn't?" he said discouraged.

"I did, don't worry." She handed him the bag with his stuff in it minus his SDAT player.

After looking through all of his stuff, not seeing his SDAT player, got kinda sad, missing it to keep him in control.

"I brought you a surprise!" she said while holding two things behind her back, a thong and his SDAT player.

"Pick an arm, Shinji."

He pointed to the right hand, which was holding the thong. She held it out and giggled.

"Wrong hand!"

He blushed and pointed to her left hand, which revealed his SDAT player.  
"Thank you, Asuka!" he hugged her.

She smiles and blushed.

"No problem!"

She took her stuff into their bedroom and put it in the dresser drawers and put all of her personal items in the drawers as well.

He followed her into the room and put his stuff in the drawers as well.

She went into the bathroom and put the stuff she brought it there. Then she put the food away, and came back in the room seeing Shinji lying on the bed with his eyes closed. She laid down on her side next to him, whispering in his ear,

"Wake up lover boy, I need a bath."

His eyes opened instantly, widened at the thought.

"Wh-What?" he stammered.

"You heard me, third child, I need a bath, and you're going to give it to me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and started to peel off her clothes and she starting walking to the bathroom. She walked in a slow, sexy way. Like she was a cat, reeling in her prey.

She was fully naked when she entered the bathroom, then got into the bathtub slowly. She waited as a shy Shinji followed her in. And the rest was history.

They awoke on their bed, unaware of what happened last night. They thought they had had sex. But no, they actually got along for once. Like, a boyfriend should act around his girlfriend when they are madly in love. They made out for a while, while he was massaging her back after he washed her hair for her. She was asleep in his arms, sleeping like a baby, a little angel. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at his sleeping beauty. He kissed her forehead and snuggled into her. He hoped for the best to come for the future. It looked like nighttime outside, and what a night they had ahead of them. She opened her eyes and gazed into her lover's. She whispered into his ear,

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead once again.

"I have been thinking about it a lot. You know... us," she thought of a good way to put it, "as one."

"You mean… us… together... as in sex?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"Have you ever done it? There were rumors that you did."

She shook her head.

"No, people just spread rumors to give me a bad reputation. Didn't work though."

"Oh, so you're willing to… have sex with me?" He started to blush.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I really want to. I love you." she smiled innocently.

"All right… even though I have no clue what I'm doing."

"It's okay." She interrupted.

"Come on, then."

Then the rest was bliss. True love found.

The next couple of days were like this. Since there weren't any condoms around, they were taking their chances. Around a week later Asuka was getting suspicious as to what was happening inside her. So, when Shinji was sleeping, she left a note on the table and it said:

Dear Shinji,

I went out to go get something important. Don't be worried. I'll be back in around an hour. I would have taken you, but you looked like a little angel sleeping there and I didn't want to disturb you at all. I love you and I'll be back soon.

- Asuka

She placed the note down with the pen on the table and exited the apartment and heading towards the convenient store. She was hoping to find something that she really needed there. When she finally reached the store and opened the door and went in. She immediately went on her search. When she finally found what she looking for, she picked up the box and read the instructions on the back. The box she was holding was a pregnancy test. She wanted to find out that if anything that they had done created any kind of result. She opened the box and took out all of its contents and laid them on the counter. She reread the instructions carefully and did what she had to do. It told her that she had to wait a half an hour until the results were clear. In the meantime she was just walking around the store, looking at all of the stuff on shelves. She found some magazines and started to read them, they were old, but she had been in a coma, so she didn't know what was going on. She was reading quietly when the little thing beeped. She jumped up from her position on the floor, dropped the magazine she was reading, and walked very slowly to the counter. She couldn't believe what she saw. She was pregnant.

She didn't know that having sex only four times could do it, but unfortunately it had. She thought of a way to tell Shinji, but then she thought, let him figure it out. After a couple of minutes she thought that was mean and that she would try to tell him the best she could when she got home. When she left the store and started walking back, she started to think of good explanations for what had just happened. She thought he might have been worried because she had brought his watch with her and she had been gone longer than she said she would. She quickened her pace and got back to the apartment in a half an hour. She opened the door cautiously and peeked in. Seeing that the coast was clear, she snuck into the bedroom, only to see Shinji looking up at her, looking very worried.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was down at that little store a whiles away."

"Oh, you could've said that you'd be back in two hours."

"Something came up, I had to stay a bit longer."

"What did you do there?"

She paused trying to think of something she did besides that pregnancy test.

"I was looking around, reading a few magazines."

"That all?"

"No." she looked away from him.

"I had this feeling, and I wanted to go check it out, and when I was proved right I didn't know what to do, so I was hiding out there until I could think of a good explanation. I haven't thought of one yet!" she sat on the bed next to him.

"What?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"I... I'm pregnant."

She laid back on the pillow that was behind her and covered her face with it.

"Wow." was his response.  
She pulled the pillow away from her face, "What?"

"I think it's awesome! But the only thing is that how is it going to be born and stuff like that."

"Right... but lets not worry about that now. But really, do you really want a baby? Because I know to flush it out."

"No! Don't even think of that!"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and said sweetly,

"I love you and I would never, ever want anything bad to happen to you."

She smiled.

"I know… but I'm scared, that's all."

He smiled back.

"I hope what's to come is the same as it is now."

He kissed her forehead and he laid himself to be next to her, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, awaiting the goodness to come for the future and beyond.


End file.
